


Grip Me Tighter, Baby.

by PenOnPaper_HeartOnSleeve



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, idek, just some smut, porn no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenOnPaper_HeartOnSleeve/pseuds/PenOnPaper_HeartOnSleeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's thoughts get a little hot and heavy one night, just like every night after he fucks Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grip Me Tighter, Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Porn without plot, you've been warned.

Dean could still feel Cas’ fingers tighten against his skin, his lips ghosting on his neck. God, how it made him squirm. Just thinking about Cas on top of him merely a few hours ago made his brow furrow and his stomach clench, his hand inching towards his boxers. 

This happened every time. Dean would fuck Cas until he was a blubbering mess, his fingers clenching Cas’ cock roughly as he watched Cas come with a shuddering moan and feel the warm cum run down his hand. They would clean up and curl in the bed together, eyes tired from release. Then, the thoughts would come. The feeling would come, from deep in his stomach. Memories would leak into his mind, breaking him from the sleep that was so close. 

His cock would twitch, his hips would roll into the thin layer of blanket, missing the absence of Cas. He would run his hand down to his cock, slowly in fear of waking the former angel sleeping beside him. Palming his cock, his eyes would close and his mouth would part as the familiar feel of the slowly burning heat in his abdomen intensify. 

It’s not like he wasn’t being pleased. Cas knew how to ride him, knew how to give him the release he needed. He knew exactly how to roll his tongue on the tip of Dean’s cock to draw that strangled moan from his lips. He knew where to touch him, knew how to fuck his cock with his hand. He knew Dean sexually and wasn’t afraid to admit it, to tease Dean. He knew Dean’s limits. 

But Cas makes it so hard for Dean to not think about turning him over and fucking him hard and rough, hands in his hair and teeth on his ear. It’s hard not to want to hear him murmurs “Oh Dean, fuck yes” like a glorious prayer. It’s hard not to need his cock in that pretty little asshole of his. And Cas knows it. 

It’s routine for Dean to tease himself under the covers, quiet moans in his pillow and eyes hard on Cas’ sleeping form. Like he’s waiting for him to wake up and throw him a confused glance before his icy eyes turned dark with hunger. And sometimes Dean pushes himself, moans a little louder. He wants Cas to wake up to his moans, he wants him to attack his lips and grip his cock after slapping away Dean’s hand. He wants Cas to wrap those pretty little lips around his cock, slicking him up nice and good, like he always does. He wants Cas to straddle his hard cock and slid down on it slowly before thrusting his hips in a rough rhythmic beat, his cock bobbing against Dean’s abdomen. He wants Cas to ride his cock like it’s the last dick he’ll take. 

And Cas does. Everytime.


End file.
